


Marriages of Inconvenience

by BoldPreciseExperimental (TopfSecret), TopfSecret



Category: The Tender Trap (1955), movies - Fandom
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Bisexuality, Canon is my biatch, Celeste Holm, Charlie is bi and is in love with Joe, David Wayne, Debbie Reynolds - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Not RPF, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Canon, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Swingers, Sylvia is aromantic, but peeps who read my RPFs might like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopfSecret/pseuds/BoldPreciseExperimental, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopfSecret/pseuds/TopfSecret
Summary: A year after their fairytale marriages to Julie and Eddie respectively, Charlie Reader and Sylvia Crewes realized this whole thing wasn't a fairytale after all. So what do they do? They can't very well get back together, can they...?-----The Tender Trap(1955) post-canon drabble collection. Featuring my headcanons: Bi Charlie and Aro Sylvia.NotRPF, but I tag the actors' names too because otherwise no one can find this fic.
Relationships: Charlie Reader & Julie Gillis, Charlie Reader & Sylvia Crewes, Charlie Reader/Joe McCall, Julie Gillis & Sylvia Crewes





	1. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie did not butter my biscuits. I didn't even finish it, so I have no idea what Sylvia's husband's name even is. I named him Eddie, from one of the guys on the IMDB credits, just because.
> 
> What am I doing, you ask? I'm doing what other fanfiction writers do: seize canon by the neck and turn it into jam.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Charlie Reader thought his swinging days were endsville. Thought he'd be happy to marry that ring-a-ding girl Julie - infuriating as she was at first, she was the _end_!

Yet.

Every night, he dreamed of the graying hair and wise eyes of his best friend Joe…

* * *

Sylvia Crewes thought she'd feel whole in marriage. A real woman at last, in the arms of a nice man, caring for him instead of playing the fiddle all the time. She'd been so eager to escape the tours...

Yet.

She couldn't stand her violin collecting dust. She missed those days playing around with Charlie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1950s slang dictionary:**
> 
> _**endsville**_ : indicating that something is over  
>  _ **ring-a-ding**_ : hot, wonderful, etc.  
>  _ **the end**_ : the best


	2. The Coast is Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Earthlings and beyond. I'm on a roll! Enjoy!

When Eddie left for work, Sylvia’s eyes darted around as if he’d reappear any moment. She knew he wouldn’t - he came home at five expecting dinner and a warm bath - but she needed the calm.

Making her way to her bedroom, she kept her steps near her walls to minimize the noise. God. She felt like a teenager sneaking out to have sex. But she was in front of her wardrobe now.

_ You’re here, Crewes.  _ (Nevermind that she had a different name now.) _ Open it.  _

With a deep breath, Sylvia cracked her knuckles before digging inside for her violin case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super niche... but tell me what you think maybe? :3


End file.
